Sterek - Hunt Down After You
by Unickcorn
Summary: The Pack is finally coming together, though there's still a bit of tension between Stiles and his best friend Scott. Things seem to be going smoothly, well, until Stiles comes home and is welcomed by an unwelcomed visitor. What is it he's looking for? And will Stiles be able to get it for him? (May finish, depends.. lemme know what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been little over a month since Derek became the new Alpha of the Hale family.. or Hale pack, though it didn't consist of any other Hale than himself. His pack was made up of misfits, turned by himself. Isaac was his first. A weak and pathetic human really, but something about that puppy dog look in his eyes got to Derek.

Erica was his next. A lethal weapon against any male, well, that was now but before he had turned her she was the quiet girl with health problems. She was a loner, like Boyd, and kept her distance from people. She still tended to distance herself from people, but keeps her pack close.. or as close as she can handle. Unless, of course, you're name is Stiles Stilinksi; her crush. Derek still finds that amusing.

And finally, Boyd. He was the bigger of the three of them and not bad looking at all. He was big, muscle and height wise, and was a loner like the other two. Derek could understand why since the male was a bit intimadating to others that were smaller than him. But despite his size, he was a big teddy bear. He was calm, collected and was good at listening unlike the other two. They were wild and still high from the transformation... something he hoped would end soon. Dealing with teenagers was bad enough, but teenage wolves.. even worse.

And just as Derek was getting use to his new pack and their habits he was thrown more; Scott's pack. Though it was only suppose to be a temporary thing to defeat the Kanima. Yeah, temporary.. not. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Stiles joined his pack -Jackson deciding to follow after the incident with the Kanima was over and done with. He couldn't very well become an Omega... Derek wouldn't allow that nor would Scott or Stiles despite their hatred for the other male. Being an Omega was practically marking yourself as a target for the hunters to take.

They each had their own jobs in the pack; Stiles and Lydia did the research that was requested, Allison and Derek trained the wolves with Stiles' occasional help, and Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Jackson and Scott learned to get along and work as a pack should. It was all slowly coming together. Bonds were being made and strengthed. Innocent people were being saved and protected from any mythical being that came their way and Derek finally had a family, or what he'd like to think as one.

And yes, there were Pack meetings. It was a must. They took place atleast twice a week and mainly consisted of eating, watching movies, cuddling and sleeping unless there was an actual topic to discuss, then that came first. But otherwise they'd just spend time with one another either in silence or chatting.

It was a beautiful Monday morning, well, not entirely beautiful cause of school, but nice enough to appease Stiles for the moment. He got out of bed, yawning into his hand before shoving off his blankets and shuffling his way to his bathroom. He looked into the mirror tiredly, yawning again, before side stepping to the toilet and relieving himself.

He wasn't exactly looking forward to going to school, but then who was? Scott certainly wasn't. Actually that wasn't entirely true. He was probably there right now. With Allison. Making out in a empty class room cause her father forbid them dating. Like that'd stop them Daddy Argent. If anything, it made them more determined and by golly did that wear thin for Stiles -He was appointed their messanger, relaying sappy love messages back and forth between them.- Ugh.

Scott was lucky to have Stiles as a friend even if the male did tend to forget he was alive from time to time; Allison being more important and all. Stiles got that, but still a little attention would be nice. They were best friends afterall.

Hopping into the shower, Stiles washed himself and his short hair, quickly rinsing himself off before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He left his bathroom, tracking wet footsteps into his room.

He was soon grabbing clothes from his dresser, pulling out the nessicary items needed to last the day; Boxers, socks, pants and a shirt. His typical outfit, really. He stepped into his boxers, pulling them up and remvoing the towel from around his waist and tossing it onto the floor before pulling on the rest of his clothes.

He arrives to school in, what else, his baby blue piece of crap Jeep. And is inside, making his way down the hallway in a matter of minutes, looking for, who else, Scott. Of course he was no where to be found. He was probably with Allison again. Big surprise.. not. Scott had been spending all hours of the day -and night- with her. And then there was Stiles, ready for some kind of action besides from running from werewolves and whatever the hell else exsisted out there. That was getting old too; Mythical beings showing up and spreading havoc and, of course, coming after the weakest links, which, unfortunately was thought to be Stiles. Apparently they hadn't read up on the pack at all. Yes, Stiles was a human, but he wasn't weak. Okay, maybe he was a little, but not weak enough to not put up a fight.

Stiles soon finds himself at his locker, pulling out his history books and shoving them into his backpack before shutting his locker only to be invaded by two familiar faces; Isaac and Boyd. "You scared the bejesus out of me!" He gapes, his gaze shifting between the two who are just standing smirking. Damn werewolves.. they'd be the death of him. He swears.

"We still hanging out tonight?"

"Hell yeah we are. I wouldn't miss a game night even if it were the end of the world." He reassures them, forcing himself between the two werewolves and placing his arms on their shoulders before leading them off to class. He was kind of glad he was able to make friends out of them since he was kind of lacking in that department cause of Scott's hormones.

When school fially comes to a close, Stiles heads for his Jeep in hopes to get home and do some homework. Good joke. Like he'd be able to focus long enough to sit through, atleast, three hours of history homework.

He let out a sigh, the key in his hand now in the car's lock. And with a turn of his wrist, the lock clicked and the door was open. "Got it in one shot!" He said, fisting pumping slightly to himself before glancing around to see if anyone saw. Nope. He then opened the door and tossed his bag into the passenger seat, figuring Scott would be hanging with Allison after school. Cause sex is far more important than spending time with your best friend. Okay, maybe not.. but Stiles wouldn't know of the pleasure Scott was oh-so addicted to since he'd forever be a virgin.

His key was removed from the lock and then plugged into the ignition. He pushed the key in a bit before turning his wrist again, the engine starting up momentarily before cutting out. "No.. nonononono!" He said, continuing with his motion of push and turn. Nothing. He let out a frustrated groan before grabbing his bag, yanking the keys from the ignition, getting out of his Jeep, locking the door and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Piece of shit.." he mumbled, continuing to mumble complaints as he began to walk out o the school's parking lot.

Guess he's walking home.

He was about half way home when rain started to fall, slowly soaking his clothes. Great. Just perfect. "Things couldn't get any worse." Stiles said, just waiting for life to come and smack him across the face. Fortunatly, life decided to play nice this time and just continued to poor, soaking the boy to the bone. Hell, even his boxers were soaked.. everything was. It was uncomfortable.

The walk took about an hour and a half.. mainly cause Stiles had been fucking around and kicking a rock all the home. Cause.. why not? If you're going to walk home alone you might aswell have a rock friend to keep you company.

A sad good-bye to Rocky later, Stiles walks up his driveway and continuesto the door, pausing as he looks over the door. Something seemed off. Oh well. He shrugged off the feeling, pushing open the door and walking into his house. It was quiet, like always, but somehow more unnerving than usual.

He dropped his bag onto the ground by the door, kicked off his shoes and made his way to the fridge, opening the door and quickly grabbing the milk.

Taking a swig of it, swallowing, he glanced around then put the lid back on the jug, wiped away his milk mustache then wet upstairs quickly. He didn't like this feeling he had at all. Maybe he could get Isaac to pop over early.. or Boyd. He honestly didn't care. He just wanted someone to distract him from this disturbingly off feeling he was having.

Stiles was now in his room, shutting the door behind him before back away a bit with a, what he thought, was a reassuring grin; thinking the door would save him from anything. He was wrong. The door flew off it's hinges not long after Stiles had closed it. -He was just glad he had moved away from the door at the moment-

The door crashed loudly onto the floor, drawing Stiles attention towards it. "The fu-" He stopped, his gaze shifting to the door way. "Oh god..." He added as he began to back away slowly, hands held out infront of him. "..I didn't do anything, I swear." He started, the bulky figure stalking closer and closer until the human was pinned against the wall. He probably reeked of fear right now. So much fear even humans could smell it. Hell, he could smell it.

"Damn right you didn't." The male spoke, feirce, angry eyes on Stiles face, studying him. "Which is why I came for a visit.." The other male, placed a hand on Stiles' cheek, carrassing it lightly before forcing Stiles to look at him. "Where is it Stiles?"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words he was looking for, but nothing came out. Nothing.

"I'll only ask one more time.."

"I-i can't.. I dont know!" He spat out, his chin still locked between the bulky male's fore finger and thumb.

The man tilted his head to the side slightly, allowing a 'tsk' noise escape him. He was disappointed, that must was obvious, but not as obvious as how pissed he was. "You have till tomarrow morning, Stiles.. Otherwise Im going to have to keep up my end of the deal." The male bared his fangs which, of course, sent Stiles into panic mode.

"O-okay! I-i'll get it.. just.. take a chill pill!" He said, already regretting it. If there was one person he didn't want to mess with it was this guy. How he had met this one in particular, well, he could thank Derek for that one.

Stiles' jaw was released and the figure infront of him gone. How? Stiles didn't give a shit. Just so long as he was gone. He let out a stiffled breath, sliding down his wall until he finally collapsed in on himself. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles?" The silence was soon broken by a voice laced with curiousity and concern. Isaac. Of course it would be Isaac. Who else would show so much concern over how Stiles was feeling? Certainly not Scott. He was too bust fucking Allison to care. And the rest of the pack, well, they really just didn't care at all. Especially Derek. He was too obsorbed in being the Alpha to even think about his human pack members, but whatever. Stiles could understand that. Other people had lives too.. it'd just be nice to have some attention sometimes.

Stiles' head shot up from his hands, looking in the direction of the voice. Honestly, he had thought the burly male had returned and was so unbelievably relieved when it was Isaac and Boyd standing in his door way rather than the other male. "Oh thank god." He spoke under his breath, heart slowly trying to return to normal speeds.

Isaac turned to look at Boyd, uncertain of how to respond to the situation, but it looked like Boyd was just as clueless. "Why're you wet? ... and where's your Jeep?" His puppy-dog eyes turning back onto stiles as he watched the hyperactive teen get up.

"Huh? .. Oh, My Jeep's at school still." He shrugged, pulling at his clothes that were uncomfortablly clinging to his body. "Engine problems... so I walked home."

"You could've called Derek.. or asked Jackson." Boyd butted in, finally speaking his piece.

"Jackson had already left and I'm not calling Derek to come pick me up." He refused to be picked up by Derek. Why? Well he wasn't really sure, but he knew he sure as hell didn't want to be alone with the Alpha. And no, he wasn't afraid of him. Derek was a giant teddy-bear as far as Stiles was concered.

"Stiles." Isaac cut in, sounding even more concerned than before, though this time with a bit of agitation added in. Why was he so concerned? Stiles could handle himself, well, for the most part anyway.

"What? I made it home in one piece. I call that a victory." As he spoke he made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of red shorts, dry boxers, and a white t-shirt with the Beacan Hills Lacrosse team's logo on it.

The two werewolves waited as their human pack-mate changed into his dry clothes, making themselves comortable on his bed. They were silent, as always. They never did say much even around Stiles, which wasn't a big surprise, though he was curious as to how he became friends with them when they rarely shared a conversation for longer than two minutes. But oh well, he'd take all the friends he could get at the moment cause his was kind of M.I.A ... like a lot.

The three settled on Stiles' bed, laying on their stomachs with controllers in their hands. Stiles, of course, was in the middle and mumbling both positive and negative things about his racer or NPC racers that passed him. "Ha! Take that Mario!" He shouted, a satisfied grin on his face as he fired a red shell at the passing red-hatted plumber.

They were about seven races in when Isaac looked over to notice Stiles nodding off as Boyd looked through the race track selections. Seriously? There was only like ten and he was taking his sweet ass time.

"Boyd... would you just choose one?" Stiles asked, yawning into his hand before glancing to his clock. It was about eight o'clock now; the three having been gaming for awhile now. The two would've been gone awhile ago if Stiles hadn't begged them to stay longer. But even then, he knew they'd have to leave at some point cause Derek and his stupid curfews.

Speaking of going home..

Isaac and Boyd lifted themselves off of Stiles' bed, placing the controllers on th bed beside him. "Aw, Com'n guys.. a little longer?" He whined, like a child not getting his own way. "We can play a different game! Hell, we can watch a movie or eve-" Stiles was cut off.

"We have to. Derek'll kick our butts if we're back late."

"Really? Your how old and a friggin' werewolf and you're still scared of Derek?"

"Well, yeah.. he is our Alpha.." Isaac trailed off, shifting to look at Boyd as he tried ushering the other out the door.

"Fine. Go back to your Alpha and.. do.. your werewolfy things.." Stiles pulled a face, stating the effort he was putting into thinking of something clever, but failing.

"Seeya Stiles." Was the last thing said and Stiles felt his heart sink. Now what? His dad wasn't going to be home for... well truth be told, he didn't know when. So that left him alone in his house. By himself, all by his lonsome. Completely alone. The word echoed in his mind, setting the earlier fear back into place.

Stiles managed to get up from his bed and placed the controllers away before shutting down the system and returning to his matress, climbing under his sheets and curling up in them, his eyes shutting.

He wished he didn't have to get up tomarrow..

Isaac and Boyd returned to the adadoned warehouse that Derek was using as a temperary hide-out since his house had been torched ten years earlier by Kate Argent.

Derek made a face upon them piling into the subway car, picking up the familiar scent of Stiles aswell as something else. What was that? "Stiles'?" he asked, certain of the answer already.

"Mhm... he seemed a little off though." Boyd spoke, sitting in one of the tattered car seats, propping his legs up on the seat across from him and looking to Isaac before back at Derek.

"Off?" Derek repeated, not particularily liking the sounds of it. Yes, Stiles was.. odd, but off? "How so?"

Boyd shrugged. "Smelled weird.. and his heart was racing when we came in."

"He was soaking wet too.." Isaac added, retreating a bit at Derek's agitated expression.

"Why was he wet?"

"He walked home.. said he had engine trouble so he walked home."

"We already lectured him, if that's what you're planning on going and doing Derek." Boyd spoke, watching his Alpha pull on his leather jacket.

"Yeah, well, he's gunna get more than a lecture." Derek spoke, his tone annoyed. Why did that kid insist on doing things by himself? Did he not trust his pack? Or had things become distant between the pack and him? Derek had to wonder and now that he thought about it, Stiles hadn't been around all the often. He'd drop off research he had asked for, but that was pretty much it. Hell, somtimes he even got Lydia to hand it over to him.

Something was up.

Derek had made his way to the Stilinski house, despite the hour it was. He needed to check on his human pack-mate because of his beta's concerning words; He smelt weird and seemed off. The Alpha was at his window in a matter of seconds, opening it as quietly as possible as to not wake Stiles, but that was something he didn't need to worry about since he wasn't there.

Where the hell was he?

It took Derek a moment before he realized the teen's bathroom door was shut and the light was peeking out underneath. He raised a browing, moving into the room a bit more before hearing muffled sobs and dry heaves. What the hell?

"Stiles?" Derek spoke, his ear to the door as he looked at the handle, tempted to bust in instead of waiting.

Silence.

"What?" Stiles spoke, the noise of water moving about attracting Derek's attention. He sniffed the air, picking up Stiles scent along with someone elses. He had smelt it before, but whos and why hadn't Boyd and Isaac told him about the smell of another person? Or had they even noticed the lingering scent? Could've been it if Stiles' fear was that overwhelming.

"You sick?" He asked, trying to make conversation but failing; he never was good at it.

Stiles forced out a laugh before turning on the sink and cupping his hand under the water, collecting some before bringing his hand up to his lips and slurping it up, swishing the water around in his mouth a few seconds. Why the hell was Derek here anyway? It wasn't like he was in trouble.. not yet anyway.

Stiles spat out the water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, turning off the tap with his lefft hand before turning to the door. Did he want to deal with this right now? No, but he had a feeling Derek wasn't going to go anywhere without reassuring himself that his human pack-mate was alright.

"No, I'm just peachy, thanks." he spoke finally, every word drenched with sarcasim, as he pulled the door open only to take a forced step back.

Derek stared at the teen, his eyes narrowing at the boy's comment. Clearly he wasn't. "I beg to differ.." He looked over him again before moving closer, Stile backing against the wall and beginning to panic a bit, remembering the earlier incident. Of course he knew Derek wasn't going to hurt him.. despite remembering the amount of times he's been throw against the wall by him.

Stiles' heart raced, his eyes shutting tightly and his head turned to the side, exposing his neck. he wasn't entirely sure why he was baring his neck like he was, but he did. Maybe it was because he saw Jackson and Isaac do it when Derek was pissed... kind of like a submission tactic. Either way, it'd stop Derek from advancing any further. Or that was the hope.

Derek continued to move in closer, his lips in a tight line as he watched the teen react. Why was Stiles submissing himself? Curious, he hovered where he was, just inches from Stile's bared neck. He inhales, taking the teen's scent in, able to smell everything the other was feeling. Stress, panic, fear, sickness.. all of it overwhelmed Derek's nose, causing him to make a face. Like Isaac and Boyd had said, Stiles did smell off. "Stiles.."

Stiles eyes opened slowly, moving to look at Derek as he retraeted a bit, giving him some of his space back. He relaxed a bit, but his back was still against the wall.

"Who was here?"

"Huh?" Stiles responded, his heart beat picking up slightly at mention of someone being there. In his room. With him. To be honest he was surprised Derek could smell the lingering scent of someone who had been and gone within seconds, but then it was Derek after all. He could be a drug dog. He had to hold back his laughter at the thought since it really didn't seem like the time to crack jokes, not when Derek was already moving closer.

"You heard me Stiles.. Who. Was. Here?" He pronounced each word, his pearly whites causing distraction. A hand was soon place against to wall behind his shoulder, the alpha leaning into it, his face inches from Stiles.

He gaped a bit, his mouth opening and closing in panic as he lost all train of thought and function to speak.

"Stiles." Derek growled, eyes flashing a deadly crimson red.

And suddenly his stomach twised in a knot, bile rising up his throat again. He pushed Derek out of the way and jumped for the toilet, managing to get most of the vomit in the bowl.

Derek's nose stung at the smell of bile, though he moved closer and crouched behind Stiles, rubbing his hand on the teen's back as his head hung in the bowl, his muscles cleanching with each heave.

With the worst of things over with, Derek helped and exhausted Stiles into his bed. He hadn't gained anything from Stiles nor did he think he would, well, not until morning anyway. But whatever was bothering him, it was enough to cause him enough stress to make him vomit.

Stiles was now in his bed, sheets being tucked around him by Derek. Wow, never in his wildest dreams had he dreamt about Derek Hale tucking him in. He couldn't wait to tell Scott.. oh wait, Scott who?

The teen's head sank into his pillow, eyes shutting tiredly before realizing Derek would leave. He'd be alone again and, well, that just wasn't something he wanted. Even if it meant he'd be asking Derek Hale to sleep over. Ugh. "Derek..." He started, his eyes opening again, looking to the older male who was now half way out the window.

"What?"

Stiles was silent for a moment, his eyes wandering from Derek's hard gaze. "Thanks.."

Derek grunted a 'no problem' before leaving the house.

Stiles was officailly alone, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was quiet, the teen peacefully asleep in, what he thought, was his bed until he rolled himself onto his back, the leaves crunching underneath his weight waking him. He raised his head lazily before glancing around, taking in his surroundings with tired eyes.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the overwhelming darkness around him. Even when they did adjust he was still utterly confused. How did he end up in a forest? The sky was a dim grey, the forest surrounding him even darker with the exception of the bright sphere half way in the sky; the moon. It shone brightly in the dim night, calling his attention like the bat signal did Batman. Stiles forced himself up from the ground, his eyes fixiated on the moon. It was beautiful, almost breathtaking.. if it hadn't been the for the sudden snarl coming from behind him that had taken it away first.

Stiles turned quickly, causing himself a bit of vertigo, his gaze blurring momentarily. "..Derek?" he questioned, taking a half step forward and squinting his eyes, straining them to focus on the burly figure infront of him.

It growled at him, taking an advancing step, no, lunge forward.

The teen started, feeling his body freeze in fear as the other's eyes glowed in the shadows of the forest. A bright red; the color of freshly spilt blood. Stiles swallowed hard, his mouth going dry.

"Time's up Stiles." The male mocked, his tone threatening and deep. And oh god, there was more of them. Bright yellow glowing eyes lit up around him, eyeing him. Examining him, studying him cloesly. How he wished his body would react right now.

How he wished someone would jump out and say "Gotcha!" or how he wished Scott would pop out of the bush and save his ass, hell, he'd take anyone at the moment.. even Derek.

It was the sound of a twig snapping that brought Stiles abck to reality, sending him over the edge, making him turn tail and run, dodging trees, hopping over bushes and broken branches. He wasn't going to become a pack's lunch.. or dinner or whatever meal they were thinking of making him. It wasn't going to happen.

He knew he wouldn't be able to out run them or even last long against them. They were fucking werewolves and he was a human. Of course he wouldn't out last them, well, unless there was a miracle in Stiles' near future, which he highly doubted by the way things were going previously to this event. His life had taken a massive turn for the worst, leading him down the perverbale shiter.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck..' Stiles chanted, his breathing hard and a stitch in his side already. No amount of lacrosse practice could prepare you for running from a pack of werewolves, though it seemed strange that they were persuing from so far behind.. unless.. No. Fuck no. They were playing with him. "Fuck!" He grunts out upon realizing what they were doing, forcing his legs beyond their limits and somehow managing to speed up while avoiding to fall flat on his face. They waned to play.. Stiles would play. He weaves in and out of trees, tramples through pushes and even tears pieces of his shirt off, leaving them behind on the ground or on tree branches to throw the werewolves off his trail for a bit, or so he hoped.

The wolves continued to follow their target, becoming confused by the sudden dispersal of his scent. He couldn't have gotten to so many places already. It was impossible. He was a human, nothing more. The group came across the first piece of cloth, low growls filling the night air. He had pissed them off, but then who hadn't he managed to piss off at some point in his life?

After coming across the third piece of torn clothe, the pack split up, each following the scent of the human they were after.

The forest fell silent, the sound of his own desperate footsteps, heavy breathing and his loud beating heart drowing out all other nightly sounds. Where the hell did he run to? He was in the middle of no where being chased by a pack of flesh-hungry werewolves. 'Oh god Im gunna die!' he thought, his pace slowing as he came to sudden drop. He grimaced at it. No way in hell was he jumping down there from up here. He paced at the edge of the drop, inwardly panicing. What the hell did he do? If he jumped he was sure he'd end up breaking something and if he didn't he knew he'd end up losing everything. He let out a whine, his body freezing at the sound of footsteps. Lots of them heading his way. And without a second thought, he jumped. His feet were the first to hit the bottom, his knees buckling underneath his weight as the rest of his body came crashing down. He held in a cry of pain as his ankle cracked loudly. "Oh fuck." he cursed, forcing himself up and taking a causitous step forward, testing the ankle he landed on. Tears welled at the corner of his eyes as pain shot up his leg. "Damn it!"

Snarls and growls came from above, yellow eyes looking down at him from the top of the ledge.

Giving the wolves the finger and a cocky grin, Stiles turned tail again and began running, holding in the urge to just fall over and give in; His ankle was swallen already, having only twisted it. Thank god. His pace was slower now, making the chase for the wolves a hell of a lot easier, but then it probably would've ended up this way anyway. They had more stamina than him along with sharp claws and deadly teeth that could tear through his skin and muscle easily.

The pack regrouped at the top of the ledge, carefully planning and scouting their way down the drop. there were a few who slipped, crashing to the hard packed forest floor below. The first one down didn't waste anytime in prusuit. He took after Stiles, his nose lowering to the ground, following the teenager's scent. one after another, the others decended and took prusuit.

Two eventually caught up with their toy, running along side the him, matching his pace. How could a human be such a challenge? He had set decoys, dove off a small cliff and even now was outlasting a normal bag of flesh. It was intriguing and made them want to enjoy their chase and play with the boy until he broke. They nipped at his feet, swung their clawed hands at his legs and torso and even nudged him from behind.

It was all in good fun.

Stiles held himself together pretty well for being chased by a pack of werewolves, or so he thought. He had only been injuried by that fall so far. Even now that didn't seem to bother him anymore; the adreniline had taken over. He needed to get out of the forest, but even such a simple task as that seemed like it was impossible. The tree line went on forever.

Soon enough the wolves were on him, swining their clawed hands at his legs and torso and even nipping at his feet. They were enjoying this. Despite knowing this and feeling like death already, Stiles kept running while the beta's kept swinging; slicing his skin open. Warm liquid now running down his sides and arms, staining what was left of his shirt and pale skin a beautiful crimson red.

How the hell was he still running?

It was several minutes later that Stiles finally collapsed, doubled over on the ground and fighting to get air in his lungs. He couldn't do anymore.. not in this condition. Not ever again. What the hell was happening anyways? How had was he moved here without having woke up? Well, there was drugs, but he doubted werewolves would know of that... or he hoped. Besides he didn't have a dry mouth when he had woken up, nor that gross after taste you'd usually get after getting a dose of anesthesia.

"Done already? ... funny, didn't think you'd last as long as you did."

Stiles said nothing, his eyes darting towards the voice. Of course it would be him.

"What? Not even a greeting? .. Such a rude little boy.. didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" The male paused, moving around him slowly, mockingly. "Oh wait.. She's dead, isn't she?"

His gaze dropped, the memory of his mother haunting his mind. It was his fault.

"No witty comeback? ..Im a little disappoint Stiles."

"Piss off Bruce." Stiles snaped back, finally.

"Oh, he talks." The male smirks, kicking Stiles over onto his side. "Now, down to business.." He began, crouching and getting close in the boy's face. "Do you have it or not?"

Stiles winced as the foor made contact with his gut, the air he had finally just regained gone again. But even before he could get in a breath the other male was infront of him, face to face. He withdrew a bit, Bruce pinning him to the ground by his shoulders.

"An answer Stiles.."

"N-no.." He took in a quick breath, trying to get his lungs working agian. "It's not even morning yet!" He spat out, Bruce's clawed finger tips digging into his skin. "Agh!"

"It's close enough." Bruce leaned in more, his claws digging deeper into Stiles' shoulder, causing the boy to freeze in pain underneath him, his hands clamping tightly to the other's shirt. This was it.. he was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek hadn't been completely convinced Stiles was 'just peachy', well, honestly that should've been obvious what with his scent and vomiting. He wasn't ill, that much was clear, so he was either stressed about something or he had an eating disorder, the latter made no sense. Stiles with an eating disorder? Not likely, but something wasn't right either way.

The raven haired wolf stayed longer, perching himself on the teenager's roof, listening to his heartbeat as he slept. Everything seemed peaceful so far; nothing odd or distressing. 'Why am I here still..' he questioned himself, his legs dangling off the edge of the roof, his gaze looking out over the landscape before him. He could've easily called Scott or ordered one of the others to watch over Stiles. All it took was one phone call and yet, here he was, watching over the human like he was one of his own, which in a way he was. Stiles had been there for every meeting, provided assistance when needed. Not physical assistance mind you, but still helped when he could. He defiantly offered a lot more than his friend Scott did... a lot more trust worthy aswell. Okay, sometimes. He had this unique talent to mask his lies, which was why Derek was still outside Stiles' window creeping.

Seriously, creeping someone or something was becoming a pass time activity for him these days.

The night sky was filled with stars and illuminated by a bright cresant moon. A generally nice night despite the dull early hours Derek was spending watching Stiles sleep. Seriously, why hadn't he called someone else to take over yet? Well, for one Scott was probably over at Allison's and Stiles rarely spoke with him because of it. Isaac was probably at his new family's house, trying to act like a normal teenage boy the best he could for once and Erica, well, she was probably out with Boyd. The two of them, oddly enough, became quite close. He had to wonder if they had began courting one another. Who else was there? Jackson? ... Like hell he'd slither on over and watch Stiles willingly.

That was it.. no one else to call besides Allision and Lydia and well, that just wouldn't cut it for several reasons; Allison being an Argent one and Lydia being a squishy human another. So, he was stuck where he was for the night, perched on the teenager's roof, watching the beautiful night sky slowly shift to faint orange and pinks shades; Morning was coming.

It was about thirty minutes or so later, just as Derek was about to leave his perch and return to his abandoned warehouse, when Stiles began to stir. All night with nothing but silence and now suddenly as Derek is about to leave he decides to thrash about. Ugh! Curious, he made his way back to the boy's window and peeked in. It was still a bit dark, of course, but light enough for him to see inside without having to pry open the window and sneak in. Looking in, Derek didn't notice anything unusual, which made him groan. What the hell was he worried about anyway? It wasn't like Stiles was in danger. No one wanted him dead or anything and even if someone did he'd tell him about it, right? The thought made Derek pause, his head drawing back a bit as the behaviour of his human pack-mate began to make sense. Stiles was afraid, but of what?

After a moment, he peeks back in through the glass, his eyes moving over to the boy's bed. Empty. "What the-" Derek huffed, his fingers fumbling with the window as he fought his way inside. He had sworn Stiles was there the first time he looked.. or he thought. Did he even look properly the first time?

Once inside, Derek walked over to his bed. It looked as if someone had been sleeping there, the pillow indented still with the shape of the teenager's head and blankets thrown all over and draping over the edge. The male followed the draped blanket, reaching a somewhat unexpected surprise. Stiles was sprawled out on the floor on his back. Derek raised a brow, moving closer to inspect the boy. Why? It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Stiles began to mumble something, Derek moving in even closer in attempt to understand what was being said. "Stiles?" he spoke, waiting for a response, but when one failed to come, Derek placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Stiles!" He spoke louder this time, waking the teen in fight of fear; Stiles' hands clinging tightly to Derek's shirt. The teen's heart echoed loudly in his ears. His breathing was rough, his eyes frantically looking around at his surroundings.

"De-derek?!" he spoke finally, his voice as shaky as his body. "Wh-when did I get home? ... Where is he? ... Did you kill him? "

Derek could barely get any answers out as the other shot off question after question. "Stiles." He was interupted by another question. "Shut up.." And surprisingly, silence. Beautiful silence. "First off, who is he? and you've been home this whole time."

"I have?" His head lifted slightly, taking in his surroundings once more. "I didn't mention a he.." He added, figuring lying to a worried Alpha was the perfect thing to do at the moment. Not.

Derek, of course, snapped. "Stiles, I'm not playing." He growled, georgous green eyes threatening to fade into that blood red he so enjoyed flaunting. "Who is he?"

"Uhh.." Stiles paused, heart still pounding and breathing still trying to catch up with him. There was so much going through his mind it was hard completing a sentence. Not that he exactly wanted to at the moment. Derek looked pretty pissed as it was and if he kept the conversation going it'd only get worse.. on the other hand if he stayed silent it'd escalate even more. So, really, it was lose/lose situation. "Um.. a guy I met." He took a breath in, his golden brown gaze connecting with his Alpha's. "He's kind of pissed at me.."

"Why?"

"I don-"

Derek cut him off with a low growl.

"Okay! Okay!" he began, his hands still tightly gripping Derek's shirt. And yes, it was awkward being this close to Derek Hale, but right now he was the closest god damn thing he had to a security system at the moment. "He asked me to get this thing for him... I can't- ... I don't know how to get it. He's gunna kill me if he doesn't get it in the morn-.." he stopped, his eyes darting to look outside. It wasn't long until that typical 'Oh shit!' expression crossed his pale face. "What time is it? .. I'm gonna die.. good-bye cruel world!" He looked back to Derek. "Make sure my dad's alright and that he eats healthy."

"You over re-act to everything..." Derek spoke, trying to move but only managed to get pulled closer. "Okay, fine..who's trying to kill you? What does he want?"

"...Bruce.." Stiles didn't think it was possible for one of Derek's frowns to get anymore worse, but then he's been wrong before.

"Bruce?" Derek glared down at Stiles. "Didn't I tell everyone to avoid Bruce? Does no one listen?!"

"He seemed like a dec-" And he was cut off again by another terrifying growl. "I'm sorry! Okay?"

"Sorry isn't going to save your ass Stiles. Bruce doesn't like losing, which is why he preys on the weak." He paused, putting his hands on Stiles' to remove them from his shirt. "Or in your case, easily manipulated.." Seriously no one listened to him.. why was he even Alpha? Or no, why did he bite teenagers? "What does he want?"

Stiles fell silent upon the question, his gaze shifting over to the wall in attempt to avoid the question.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, his tone a harsh whisper, holding back another growl as he applied more pressure to the teen's shoulder's, pushing him against the hard floor.

"Agh! ...Some book!" he spoke, finally, his gaze lifting back to Derek's. He knew nothing of the book Bruce wanted, aside from him wanting it and that it belonged to the Satana's. Stiles had actually gone to school with their youngest, Lucille. They weren't really that close anymore, but they had talked in the past since it was kind of hard to avoid when they had been in the same class every year. Lucille was one of the quieter ones, quite the opposite of Stiles, always too shy to be part of the group and would usually keep to herself. It wasn't until high school she "blossomed" and came out of her shell.

Derek was quiet, his eye's shifting to the bedroom door as the low echo of foot steps slowly edged closer to Stiles' bedroom door. He put a finger to his lips, signaling Stiles to be quiet before joining him on the floor, lying beside the teen.

The door opened with a soft click, the light from the hallway creeping into the darkness within the teen's room. It was obvious who it was, well, to Derek anyway. Stiles was left in the dark, his heart rate rising with each oncoming step.

"Stiles? ... You alright, I heard a thud an-"

"Yeah.. Yeah! Im fine, just, you know.. fell off my bed.." He spoke, pulling himself half up onto his bed with an awkward laugh.

"Alright then.. Night son." The sherrif could only give his son a look, unsure of how to react since this was pretty normal for Stiles; the sarcasm, lies, etc.

"Night Dad." The door was then shut, leaving Stiles alone with Derek once again. "Thank you.. Thanks so much for leaving me in the dark and almost making me have a heart attack.." he spoke, looking to Derek lying on his back with his arms behind his head, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Not like you'd have listened anyway, right?"

"I thought it was Bruce, you ass. I could've been killed!"

"Bruce wouldn't use a door."

"Oh, so he's like you? Stalks people and uses their windows like a true creeper? ...Good to know I'll board my window up now so I don't hav-" He was cut off by Derek's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Shh." Derek started, his nostrails flaring slightly at the new scent in the air. Letting go of Stiles' wrist he slowly pushed himself up from the ground, his hand now placed on the teenager's chest to keep him from popping up. There was someone nearby, probably sent as a threat. "We need to get out of here."

"Oh my god.." Stiles whined, hands covering his face.


End file.
